A Decelerated Moment
by Katieelessar
Summary: Missing scene during J.A. 8. QuiGon teaching ObiWan how to ride a speeder before he and Andra ride off to the pools on Telos. P.O.V. for each of them but mostly ObiWan. No spoilers really.


_Title: A Decelerated Moment_

_Author: Katieelessar_

_Rating: K_

_Time Period: In J.A. #8_

_Characters: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon_

_Genre: General, P.O.V, One-shot_

_Summary: Missing scene during J.A. #8. Qui-Gon teaching Obi-Wan how to ride a speeder before he and Andra ride off to the pools on Telos. P.O.V. for each of them but mostly Obi-Wan. No spoilers really._

_Author's Note: I know nothing about the swoop and it's mechanics, so bear with me. This is an older fic of mine I decided to post for the heck of it. And don't flame me if my characters act slightly out of character. I tried my best…do or do not…yada yada…_

_Disclaimers: My dear Padawan and glorious Master will only be mine in the afterlife. Everything belongs to Master Lucas in this life._ sob

* * *

**A Decelerated Moment**

**Obi-Wan:**

I watch closely as Andra and Den pull out a pair of swoops from a hidden port under Andra's house. They are of a recent type, agile and small, but scratches and dents on the metal show the signs of wear. Qui-Gon comes to stand next to me as the pair brings the swoops out into the large courtyard. In the lightening sky I can see that his features were slightly grey and worn. Neither of us had gotten enough sleep lately. The execution attempt by Xanatos had been in failure but the day had not been without wear. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep that night, tossing and turning on the mat in Andra's lounge. Sleep had been no refuge. My mind was in turmoil and my heart would not rest from its rapid pace.

The conversation Qui-Gon and I had had in the cell, incessantly buzzed over and over again in my head. Meditation nor sleep had brought me understanding with what my former master said to me. His emotions had been…sorrowful, yes, but there had not been time for me to figure out what else he was feeling. Did he forgive me? Did he still trust me? I suppose so now for he had allowed me to accompany Andra to the Pools whilst he and Den stayed in Thani. I was aware of every danger that he was, but I did not feel the need to worry. This was an opportunity. An opportunity Qui-Gon had allowed me to have and I would not fail him. I would regain his trust again.

With a brush of a hand, my former master pulled me out of my reverie and indicated for me to follow him. Andra looked up at us as we came forward.

'Ever ridden a swoop before?' She asked with a small smile. Her eyes were strained with worry and a tint of alarm. I felt penitent for her; more so than if I had been a Jedi and she was another contact we were attempting to help. I somehow felt slightly connected to her case, seeing how ambitious people could save a planet with numbers one could count on one hand. Passion was what I saw in her eyes and I allowed myself to feel some of it. This was the very thing the Council had been afraid of. If I let myself 'feel' again I would never find the path I had been treading. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and to answer Andra's question.

'Don't worry, it's fairly easy after you get the hang of it.'

I had no doubt of that. I had ridden plenty of speeder bikes and other land transports before. I did enjoy the exhilaration of pushing the craft to maximum speed and feeling the sensation of being on the edge but the twists and turns were things I could do without. I would have smiled if the time had not been more dire.

Qui-Gon looked down at him with an impassive face.

'Here, Obi-Wan. Let me give you a short lesson.' He looked to Andra who nodded.

'This place is large enough for some practice.' She said. 'And dawn's a couple of hours away. I'll go help Den gather the things for our survival packs.'

With a nod she left for the door, leaving Qui-Gon and I to ourselves.

Qui-Gon wasted no time.

'A swoop is of the same make as a speeder bike,' he gestured for me to sit on the seat. I did so and listened attentively to his instruction. 'But its agility and quickness are what differ the two. The controls of on the seat and the handlebars.'

He moved to the right handlebar.

'This controls the speed and velocity of the craft. If you move your hand over it forward, the speed with increase and likewise backwards. The bar controls the clutch and stabilizes the replusors. The seat is highly sensitive to any moment. A jostle will send your craft cantering sharply, so be delicate. The rest of the controls are similar to that of a speeder bike. Here, let's have you test it out. Turn it on.'

I did as I was bidden. His instructions were given to me in an impassive tone but I could feel the uneasiness behind the words. I felt a small glimmer of hope and sadness. Did that mean he worried? Did that mean he cared? Oh course he did, I thought fiercely, but you were the one who showed differently. Immediately the guilt flooded back into my system but I had to brush it away for power had flowed just as quickly into the swoop and all my attention had to be focused on the task at hand.

The ground hovered a few inches below me as the metal hummed with life. Qui-Gon met my stoic eyes with his precise blue ones. He indicated for me to place my hands on the handlebars and gradually I did so, not wanting to send the craft—not to mention myself—crashing into the wall at the end of the court. Instantly, the swoop moved a few centimeters forward. I passed my palms back and it went back to its original position.

'Good,' Qui-Gon encouraged and for a moment I felt like I was his Padawan again. He used that tone so often when we would practice together. Wistful thinking, I knew.

'Circle the yard.' He instructed and with the same lethargy I pushed forward. This time, the craft moved more quickly than I had anticipated and I slowed. Feeling everything stable beneath me I tried again and this time, with more success.

The agility of the craft astounded me. It was a satisfying feeling, feeling the crisp morning air splash past me as I did a circuit close to the walls. The moment seemed to stand still as I kept my eyes trained in front of me and my hands lightly clasped onto the controls. The minute seemed such a contrast to what would be waiting for me when I finished. If only I could see into the future just as clearly as I could see the rumble on the floor. If only I held the controls of my life, I would twist them back to fix what had been broken. If only life could be slowed down just as quickly as this swoop, I would find the time to finish the conversation with Qui-Gon we had barely had.

Soon, I counseled. Soon. The past was the past and I could not see into the future. I had to live in the here in now, not only for my own sake but for the sake of the mission and for the sake of Qui-Gon.

**Qui-Gon:**

It did not cease to amaze me how readily my former apprentice was able to pick up a skill. Already he was quicker than I had ever been when I had first learned how to control such a nimble sculpt of machinery. I made him drive around again until I was certain he was familiar with all of the controls. I would not take any chances. Not now, not ever.

I started. Had I really said that? Of course I was worried about Obi-Wan. It was dangerous for him and Andra to venture so far away from help while there were people yet out there who wanted our heads severed from our necks, but I could not become unreasonable with this…unease. I had to trust him, whether I could allow myself or not. I had to have confidence that he would trust his instincts and remember his training. I had to let him take his own decisions and act with thought and not with impulsiveness. I knew that he would do these things. His desire to please was overwhelming. His desire was so large it was nearly tangible, but I would not allow it to distract me as it had once. I would worry for him, but I would trust him.

He drove up again, his face pale from the frosty air and his hair slightly dampened. I still noticed the absence of the Padawan braid behind his right ear and felt a small sting of pity for him. It had most likely been painful for him to cut it off. That was his own decision, I quickly countered. His own impulsiveness and folly had led him to sacrifice such an emblem. I sighed inwardly. I was too harsh on him and I knew it. I had told him so.

He looked at me with those pale blue eyes expectantly. I nodded.

'You learned quickly, Obi-Wan.' I paused to consider. The boy had a feel for the machine now, there was nothing else we could do. The mechanics would take hours to explain and I had not yet explicated every control but I would allow him to figure that for himself. More trust.

'That will be enough for now.'

Obi-Wan nodded and shut down the craft, leaping over the saddle lightly.

'Thank you.' He answered simply.

Andra walked up and gave Obi-Wan a small smile.

'Good job, Obi-Wan. Now, we have a half an hour before we must leave. The distance isn't far, but it will take us all morning to get there. Also,' she added giving the boy's slightly stained cloak a pointed look. 'You might want to layer up. The mountains are high up and temperatures drop below freezing during the nights.'

Let us hope that they do not stay there the night, I found myself thinking and quickly badgered myself. Of course they would be back by midday. I was acting imprudently.

I watched as Obi-Wan headed inside to change his clothes.

**Obi-Wan:**

I had not realized the time had passed so quickly until Andra had come out to tell us we only had a few minutes left before departure. After changing into a heavier tunic and cloak and placing the thermal cape around my shoulders, I had sat at the table to study the maps of the land. We had nearly fifty or so miles to cover before we reached the mountains and then we would have to abandon our swoops and continue on foot. I only hoped no one would give us a chase, at least, not until we arrived at the pools.

A sound at the door drew my attention away from the datapad and I saw Den entered. He gave me a lopsided grin before speaking.

'You're all set to go. Andra wants to leave now.'

I found myself rising quickly and following him out the door.

'You seem nervous, friend.' Den observed. I started. Was it that apparent that I was feeling slightly apprehensive? It had been hard for me to cover my emotions in the past few weeks, more so than usual. The calmness I had once felt from the Force seemed to dwindle away from my hands. My connection was not as strong as it had once been and this frustrated me. I could not allow myself to lose my focus and senses when protecting Andra and myself if the need should arise. I would not. For now, I shook my head at Den's comment.

'I admit a little.' He gave me a genuine smile which surprised me.

'Don't worry, kid. You'll do fine. I've seen what you Jedi can do there. Trust me.'

I allowed myself to chuckle and Den quickly realized what he had said.

'Okay, try to trust me. Just take care of yourselves out there, okay?'

I nodded at his earnest tone. 'I will.'

Andra and Qui-Gon were talking quietly and quickly stepped apart when Den and I walked up.

For a moment, the barest second I saw the smallest flicker of apprehension flicker in Qui-Gon's gaze. It could have been my own eyes making up things that weren't there but I could not ignore the feeling in myself that told me Qui-Gon had felt some worry for the situation.

I stepped beside him as Den and Andra looked into the survival packs one last time to make sure everything was there.

'Andra has assured me that you will be back by midday. The distance is not far and the area is remote. Even so, if there is a sign of trouble, just go.'

I bristled slightly by his words. A little trouble would be expected.

'If you think you cannot evade security,' he continued. 'Don't even attempt to enter the area. Survey it first.'

I looked at him earnestly, hoping my words would convince him.

'I've studied the maps and Andra knows of a way to enter without being noticed. She used it when she was a girl. She thinks it will still be there.'

Thinks, I thought. I hope it will still be there. There were no routes or trails on the maps I had looked at. I would have to trust Andra with that part. I looked into Qui-Gon's eyes and was displeased to find them doubtful.

'Studying the map is not the same as knowing the area,' he reprimanded and I cringed. 'Do not trust it completely. Make sure your entrance can be your exit.'

How many times had I heard that in the past, I wondered bitterly. Why couldn't Qui-Gon trust me with this one assignment? The barest measure of trust was all I asked of him for me to prove that I was capable of acting like a Jedi again.

'I know all of these things, Qui-Gon.' I could not help but let some frustration slip into my tone. I was surprised, however, when the older Jedi nodded. His face seemed to turn greyer in that moment.

'I know you do. It is my own unease that makes me repeat these things.' He paused and looked at me intensely. 'I trust you, Obi-Wan.'

I felt shocked. He had said it. He trusted me, but before I could allow myself the small pleasure of his words I needed his conviction.

'I will not fail you.' I stated earnestly. I saw a shadow of a smile lift the corners of his lips beneath his beard.

'Just be safe.' He answered evasively and turned away.

I promise, I wanted to say as Andra came towards us. I promise you, Qui-Gon Jinn, I will not fail you again.

'Ready, Obi-Wan?'

**Qui-Gon:**

As Den and I watched the two swoops turn around the corner of the street and disappear from sight I heard Obi-Wan's last words. I knew now, there was no way the boy could ever fail me again. Even if he and Andra never made it in time, even if our planed went to ruins and Xanatos escaped our grasp again, I knew that Obi-Wan would never fail me again.

Never.

* * *

_A/N: Not my best, honestly, but it's old. There's my excuse. Review if you liked or did not. I'm not fond of flames hint, hint :)_


End file.
